A Kingdom's Fate
by Hell's Angel 606
Summary: Evangeline was once a princess, pampered beyond desire, until she's forced to run with her newly orphaned niece and hide from her tyrant of a ruler. She lies and passes off her niece as another's daughter until Sora rescues them from the ailing kingdom, giving them a chance at a life without royal hierarchy and all her hidden secrets looming over their heads.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts in any way. I hope you like this!

As the wind blew harshly against her skin, she persevered, clutching the bundle of cloth to her chest tightly. It was a bad storm and she wouldn't have dared to step foot outside the castle, but fate had taken that choice out of her hands. Breathing deeply, she shivered and hoped that the infant was still alive. It would kill her to know that the reason why she's fighting so badly is dead, taken away from her by Mother Nature herself.

"Almost there, angel, just a few more steps," she whispered and practically ran when the cottage was in sight. The young woman threw the door open, taking in the awful dust lying around everywhere. Taking care to cover the child's face, she made her way over to the fireplace and began to poke at the wood and create a bit of friction. Within minutes, the fire was blazing in the hearth and her infant was sound asleep, her chubby cheeks rosy and pink with warmth.

Sighing, she felt relieved that she hadn't caused the child's death and got her out of the harsh walls of the castle. She planned to stay here until the child grew up actually, hoping to educate her properly. The infant's parents had died in battle and her grandfather continued his reign, his old age reflecting back onto the poor peasants and the spoilt rich. She ran away from him knowing that even though he cared, he wasn't what he used to be. He turned into a harsh and cruel man, taking it so far as to abuse an infant.

She remembered what the kingdom was like when her brother ruled with a firm but gentle hand, the people prospering and education bloomed in the minds of the young ones as well as the old. Food was given and rarely the people went without, but now... Now, they were without food for almost a year and soon, there wouldn't be anyone to rule over. Their decaying bodies lay in the streets, sickness and hunger taking their life's essence away.

Cooing caught her attention and she turned with a smile on her face as she saw her niece reaching out with her arms for her. She walked away from the window and gently reached for the child, laughing lightly as she wrapped her arms around her neck. The little girl saw more of her than her own mother when her sister-in-law was alive, but now, she wouldn't ever know her mother. Fate had dealt the child a terrible hand in life, but this little girl would be the best she could be.

"My darling little angel, Aunty Eva hopes that be able to take care of you like the little princess you are," she let out a content sigh as Alessandra drifted back into sleep once she got a hold of her aunt's straight blue hair.

Wincing as the infant's grip tightened ever so slightly, she got up to check on the locks on the door. She peered out into the darkness from the window and was slightly scared to find a wolf prowling around the front door, beginning to scratch at it lightly. She immediately put Alessandra down on the makeshift bed she created out of blankets and began to secure the door even more, placing more wood against the door and even nailed it down with the few supplies lying around the newly made shelter.

What scared her most was the thought of losing Alessandra to her own weaknesses. She wasn't strong enough to fight off a wolf nor was she strong enough to do what men did when they were in danger. Men stayed strong, looking for a logical escape, and she couldn't even think straight. All she could think about was the fact that Alessandra was in trouble and that there was no way that she was strong enough to do anything.

With that in mind, she quickly picked up Alessandra and brought her to the inner room of the cottage, shutting the door just in time as the wolf broke through the entrance to the cottage. Hurrying, she put her niece in the hideaway chamber, facing the door as the wolf pounced, scratching and biting at her until she was still. Her reflexes told her to put her arms up, letting her forearms take most of the damage for her, her cries silent as she hadn't wanted to alarm the infant and give away her hiding spot.

The animal began to get bored when its victim fell silent, barely breathing and too bony to make much of a meal. It chewed and growled at her for a bit before prowling around her. Evangeline was biding her time to gain as much energy as possible before she attacked. She knew she had to survive for Alessandra. No one else relied on her this much, and her life seemed all that more important now that someone relied on her still breathing and functioning.

As soon as that animal turned its back on her, she began to gradually move towards the place where she knew a dagger was hidden in a small compartment. Her brother would not build a cottage without daggers around for their protection. The woods were a very dangerous for two females, especially an infant and a spoiled princess. This statement held true at this current moment.

Evangeline's entire life was based on how slowly she could move while trying to avoid being eaten alive. Of course, she wasn't aware of the animal's disinterest in eating her, but better safe than sorry. Her brother would be turning in his grave now if he saw what had become of them.

The wolf turned and growled at her, staring and baring its teeth. Still, she moved steadily on, ignoring the growls and hoping she could make it in time. As her hand clenched around the hilt of the dagger, she almost laughed in relief and brought it down slowly, careful not to attract more close attention than she already had. The dagger had sprung the wolf into action and Evangeline brought it up in an arc, swinging it with a punishing force. It knocked the animal back and it began to stumble towards her again, blood matted against its fur on its stomach.

She shakily brought the dagger through its stomach and winced, as it lay there, unmoving and eerily still. It scared her to know that she had just killed an animal, one that was trying to kill her, but still a kill was a kill, no matter what form. Quickly she ran to the door and began to barricade it, ensuring that no one would be intruding on them again for the night.

By the time that she had gotten Alessandra to settle back down into her bed, it was already falling into night and her energy was drained completely. The day's events had taken what was left of her energy stores, but she had cleaned the cottage and put clean linens on the beds, found the crib meant for Alessandra and rid it of its dusty layer, and take care of a fussy infant. Alessandra's hands had kept going to her breasts, but there was no milk in there for the infant. She had thought of food for her and brought along milk that she heated but nothing for herself. Taking one last glance at the sleeping infant, she allowed herself to drift off until Alessandra woke her up again for more milk.

The next morning, Evangeline was startled to find herself on the floor; Alessandra's cries jolting her and throwing her out of the bed. The girl had been crying all night as soon as she had closed her eyes. She tried everything, from milk to a lullaby, even making silly faces until her face ached.

She groaned as she stumbled to her feet, almost tripping and falling over as she rubbed an eye, hissing as it burned. Frowning, she made her way to a mirror and gasped at the sight that greeted her. Her right eye had a deep scratch along it and she had lost all sight from it. Tears welled up in her eyes but she hurriedly blinked them away as Alessandra's cries brought her back to reality, the reality where that child was all that mattered.

"Hush darling, hush now. It's going to be alright..." Her cooing brought the baby girl's attention to her and a smile lit up that tiny face and she reached for her aunt's hair once more. The silky blue strands were wrapped around the infant's fist and identical green eyes blinked up at her, filled with innocent curiosity. "Are you hungry, sweetheart?"

The bottle offered was pushed away and instead, Alessandra began to fuss, most likely wanting to be picked up and held. Evangeline simply smiled and shook her head, reaching down to pick up the child, cradling her against her bosom.

"It's almost time for us to leave Alessandra. We don't want to get caught, now do we? Come on, let's give you a bath." The pair made their way to the bathroom where a porcelain bathtub awaited them. Evangeline turned on the water and allowed the tub to barely fill up about a quarter of the way. Fighting the baby with her clothes, the young woman finally got the child into the tub, where she now didn't want to come out of. "Alessandra, it's time for you to get out. We don't want you to have a cold or get sick," she said as she plucked the child out of the bathtub and swaddled her with the cotton towel she found lying around earlier on.

Smiling at the content and sleepy look on the child's face, she assumed that it would be safe enough to put her down for a nap while she took a shower as well, but she didn't want to risk another attack or someone kidnapping the princess. Walking the distance to the baby's nursery, she found a fur dress with matching tights and boots, along with a fur coat to keep the child warm. Evangeline made quick work of getting the tights and dress on Alessandra, but chose to leave the boots and coat in the dressing room with her as she took a shower. For herself, she had borrowed tights and a tunic along with boots and a coat she found in the closets. It seemed to be around her size but she wasn't exactly sure that her brother's wife would fit in something of her size. Shaking her head, she chose to dwell on it later.

As Evangeline took her shower, she had placed Alessandra in a bassinet in the dressing room. The child was fast asleep by the time Evangeline was ready to leave and she quietly gathered food and supplies for Alessandra, placing them in a basket she found. She was going to hold Alessandra in her arms the entire way to the village because she couldn't place the child in the basket with the supplies. Making her way to the dressing room, Evangeline placed the boots and coat on the infant and placed her within her coat to keep her sheltered from the cold of winter.

An urgent scratching at the door to the cabin made her hasten her actions and she quickly grabbed the infant and the supplies, rushing through the back door of the cabin. Little did she know, the wolves were trailing them rather quickly, merely a few feet behind. The growling put Evangeline's nerves on edge, making her push herself further only to stumble and fall into the snow. The wolves pounced, its claws digging into her back and dragging sharpened nails through her clothes.

A screech was heard that sent the wolves running and Evangeline looked up to see a man dressed in formal wear standing before her, his hand stretched out. "T-thank you..." Her lips were parched and her teeth chattered, the cold going deep into her bones.

The man nodded, leading her into what she assumed to be his carriage. Although her first instinct would be to determine the safety, she had no choice. Once she and the baby were settled on the plush seat inside, he pulled down his hood, revealing a familiar face. "Gabriel! I mean, King Gabriel!"

Her eyes widened as she immediately tried to bow but a hiss escaped her, her previous and new injuries stinging with the effort. Alessandra shifted in her arms and she cooed to the child, settling her down. "No need for the formality Eva, you're my best friend after all. And who's this?"

The king gestured to Alessandra and Evangeline smiled, "She's my child..." Her answer shocked him to the core, wondering if he had fathered the child that held his own striking blue gaze. Concerned, he questioned her age. "This coming summer shall be her first. How lucky, to have a birth in summer instead of the harsh winter," she chuckled and shook her head, wondering how to determine whether her friend would help her or not.

"Eva, is the child mine?"

"Your Highness, aren't you being blunt with questions?" He didn't find humor in the situation as she did. He could've been a father, helping Eva through all the hardships, giving them both all the love and treasures they rightfully deserved. Reluctantly, she nodded to him and uncovered Alessandra's face to show him. It was shocking how much the child resembled her and it just so happened that Gabriel and her sister-in-law had the same shade of blue in their eyes.

A short breath escaped him and he narrowed his eyes at her, "What would have happened to you if I hadn't found you Evangeline? You would have died, with my child no less. Are you that foolish?" His accusations hurt and she felt her anger bubble inside her.

"I'm doing what's best for my child and at this moment, running away from that tyrant I call a relative is ruining that beautiful kingdom, running it into the ground and grinding it to dust!" She snapped at him and tried to open the door while the carriage continued along its unknown destination.

"Let me out!" Yanking at the door, she succeeded in opening it but it was closed not a second later by the angry king. "You're only going to take me back to him! I risked both of our lives escaping from that prison!"

He grabbed her and held her tightly, seeing the tears spilling over her cheeks with a guilty conscience. "Eva, I'm not sending you back there, I promise. You're coming home with me, alright? My family will be safe in my kingdom," he whispered into her ear, wiping away the tears that left streaks down her pale face. The woman continued to struggle, her hair falling from its knot at the back of her head. "Eva, please, calm down and let me help you," he pleaded.

Evangeline glared at him, "I have cared for this child by myself! I don't need your help, Your Highness," she spat, struggling to remove herself from his grip. Once it faltered, she took the chance and quickly moved to the opposite side of the carriage, glaring at him.

Gabriel found himself insulted. No woman had ever dared to talk back to him, nonetheless even thought of refusing him. "Evangeline," he said coolly, "Just how were you supposed to provide shelter for the child? Did you ever think that it couldn't survive without the necessities you threw away when you were attacked? Had I not been there, you would've fallen unconscious and left it on its own. Is that what you wanted?"

It hurt to say that his words hit home, striking something deep inside her that made her want to cry in anguish. "Her name is Alessandra," she mumbled, keeping her eyes lowered.

He blinked at her, "What?"

"Her name is Alessandra."

Gabriel thought it over and nodded curtly, thinking it a proper name for a proper princess. "Evangeline, I know you don't want my help but that is my child, is it not? I deserve to be able to care for her where you fail to provide for her."

"I do not fail her in any way you arrogant bastard!" she hissed in fury, her gaze piercing his form.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at her words, "Foolish woman do you truly lack a mother's intuition? Your dead brother's wife would have done a better job at nurturing that child," he scoffed, leveling her gaze with his own, watching as her resolve crumbled before him.

Evangeline felt tears burning once more, her injured eye becoming pure agony to put up with. "My child will not become known as your bastard child! She will not grow up with that kind of treatment, Gabriel. She deserves so much better," she told him softly, her will leaving her.

The king contemplated his choices, staring at the broken woman before him as she held the child to her, tears falling from her eyes. Her wounded eye was a sore sight, and the scratches and other bruises would also be, he was sure of that. "Evangeline, I'll have a healer look at you as soon as possible, understood? Until then, I need you to sleep."

She shook her head in protest, "I will not sleep while my child is in your presence, Your Highness."

His lips took on a sardonic smile as he regarded her. "My queen, will you make up your mind as to what you'll address me by? The child will be so utterly confused about your position, whether it is in my bed or by my throne," he drawled.

The look of contempt on her features made him smile even more. "And what makes you think I'll join you in your bed? To bed with you would be the cruelest of my duties, I think." Her sarcastic smile evenly matched his own.

The ride to the castle was uneventful as Evangeline fell into a light slumber, her ears pricked for any sounds. Gabriel sat across from her and kept a watchful eye on the pair, his curiosity rearing its ugly head.

 _How did she have the child yet she is only just of age?_ He thought to himself, looking up when the carriage came to a halt outside the castle. He would not put it past Evangeline to try and escape, although the child would hinder her efforts. Watching it play out seemed to be the most amusing way, he assumed.

"Evangeline," he called. "We're here."

Evangeline swallowed the lump in her throat as she was forced to accept Gabriel's hand to exit the carriage, her wounds agonizing. The castle was just as she remembered except the atmosphere was lighter and jovial, a stark contrast to the heavy cloud that seemed to hang over the population's heads. She glanced up at Gabriel, noticing that he said nothing as he led them towards a room.

Gabriel kept his smirk hidden as he opened the doors to his chambers. It was a test of her wits but he did plan to keep Evangeline in his bed. After all, the mother of his child should only expect to bear him more and Evangeline was such a strong-spirited woman, even if she was barely a woman.

Evangeline glared at the room, refusing to take a step further.


End file.
